1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a print control device configured to cause a print output device to print an image based on print job information.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus includes a print output device configured to print an image and a print control device configured to control the print output device. The printing apparatus receives print job information from a terminal device such as a PC, and executes printing. The print job information is created in a PDL (Page Description Language) format, and the printing apparatus executes RIP (Raster Image Processor) processing on the received print job information to generate bitmap-format print output information. Then, the printing apparatus prints the image on a print sheet based on the generated print output information.
In the printing apparatus, preflight processing is generally performed prior to the RIP processing to avoid failure in printing. The preflight processing is, for example, processing of analyzing the syntax of the print job information by means of rough RIP processing in a reduced resolution and generating expanded data. The preflight processing is also applied to a syntax check of PDL and a user check by means of thumbnail or preview display. After the preflight processing, the printing apparatus prints the image on the print sheet based on the print output information generated in the RIP processing, if there is no problem in a check result.
In some cases, a printed matter based on print job information contains an enormous number of pages, such as several thousands of pages or more. In such a case, a lot of time is required to perform the preflight processing. This is one of the reasons hindering the printing apparatus from meeting demands of users desiring printing at a faster speed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-119708 proposes a printing apparatus in which a user can specify a range of pages to be subjected to the preflight processing. Since this printing apparatus can perform printing without performing the preflight processing for all pages, the print time can be reduced.